The Start of a New Beginning
by st.jmon21
Summary: Three months after the Sybil System was destroyed. Akane receives a text from a stranger. But little did she know it was a message from old friend. My first one shot story!
1. Chapter 1

_** Author's Note: Hey guys. I just recently watched Psycho Pass. I got to say I was hooked. I can't wait for season two coming October. But anyway, I decided to make a one shot about Akane X Kogami. Not sure if I should ship them. But, they do get along pretty well. This after the Sybil System is destroyed. **_

_**This is my first time doing a one shot. So, go ease on me. Enjoy**_

* * *

_** The Start of a New Beginning**_

I was at the harbor, overlooking the sea. It has been Three months since the Sybil System had been destroyed. Everyone is slowly get by with life. Heh. It's funny. It feels like it was yesterday. My colleagues were glad that they were free from a system doesn't judge them as latent criminal.

When I was in the heart of the system, I told it that someday someone is going to plug your plug and you'll be sorry. It laughed at me. It mocked me. Btu, I believe that we the people protect the law, not the other way around. In addition, I believe that people take matter into their own hands and pay the price for it.

Kogami is an example of that. He had his own sense of justice. He paid the price for killing Makishima. I didn't want that to happen. But in the end, it was done. I haven't seen him since. Knowing him, I sure he's somewhere safe.

My phone stated to ring. I quickly answered it. It was a text and it reads:

_**Meet me at the parking lot of the police station. I need to talk with you.**_

_**?**_

That was things that bugged me. I received many text about this mysterious person. Warning me to be on my guard, to never trust the system. I thought of it as a prank. But the more I thought about it, the more serious it became. I can tell how many times it saved me. In case, I went to the police station.

I arrived at the station. There was no one here. Was this time _**really**_ a prank? I park the car and pulled out a gun for the clove compartment. Thank God I wasn't using a Dominator. I slowly got out of the car, holding the gun in my hand. Footsteps were approaching my way. "Who's there?" I yelled.

It chuckled and the voice was male. "Come on. Are you really going to shoot me?" I recognize that voice. "After all I've done helping you. You should be thanking me." The male emerged from the shadows. "Or rather I should be thanking you, Inspector." It was Shinya Kogami.

I was in shocked. He was really alive. But, why? Why would he come back? "Kogami…is that really you?" I asked him. He scratches his head. "I know you'll probably kill me for not telling you this. But, I pretty sure that four eyes is going to get to me before you."

I practically ran to him, dropping my gun. I somehow slapped him in the face. I punched him in the chest even though he didn't feel it. I had so many emotions going through my mind. Sadness, Anger, Disbelief. "You fool. You're such an idiot." I yelled at him. "I…I…"

Tear started to flow down my face. Kogami grabs my hands. "I'm sorry Akane. But, you as well as I do that once I killed Makishima, there was no going back. So, I had to hide form that damn system. I thought about you said. _**'The people protects the law.**_' And I had to take matter into my own hands. But, I couldn't do it alone. So, I've been sending you text messages to guard up when the system was around you."

Kogami looked at me. "I'm sorry. I should've said something sooner." He continued. "I wanted to find myself. My true self." He wipes the tears off my face. "And your words… awaken me." He gave a slight grin. "Thanks, Akane." I calm myself down and replied. "Well, I try." Then, he hugs me tightly. "Listen, Can we stay like this for a while?" he said quietly. I gave a slightly nod. I had so much respected for him. And still do now.

I felt a joy in my heart. Things are going to the way it was before the Sybil System. It's a slow process for me, Kogami, my friends and society. But, I truly believe this was the start of a new beginning.

* * *

_**Author Note**_: Well, what did you guys think of it? Did I did well? Let me know what you think of it


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey, guys this Chapter two of the story and this is Shinya Kogami side of it. I hope you enjoy it. **_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**(Kogami's Story)**_

It was life like any other. I was inspector at the time. I was an all-around guy. However, that all changed when I saw my own friend and comrade was killed by the hands of Shogo Makishima. I was in rage. This insane man killed my comrade. I tried to take matter in my own hands. But, it was short lived. My Psycho Pass had gotten too high, that was demoted to Enforcer. However, I would never forget or forgive the man who killed him.

Many years have passed, through the bad procedures all, Makishima was arrested. However, I felt unease about this too. My heart saying he should receive his own sense of justice. But, my brain that madman should be put to death. But, that's when he called and said that the Sybil System is something that I shouldn't protect. It something I should be risking my life for. That moment I felt something odd about the system. Was it hiding something important for the world?

At moment, I decided to take matter into my hands. And that's by hunting down and killing Makishima. It was risk that I need to take even if it means go behind my back against the system. Before I left, I wrote a letter to Akane, telling her that I need to do this even if it means break our promise. I laughed at myself. She was a stubborn girl in the force. But throughout it, she started to become more of herself and learn many things.

I guess she takes that from me. I was very confident that with her, I can be a detective once again. It's not that I do like her…Yet. But, I'm comfortable.

It wasn't before Akane caught to me when I was fighting Shogo. She explains that we're going to capture Makishima. However, that wasn't the case. After the car fell, thanks to Akane quick thinking, Makishima ran through the felids bleeding. I carried Akane on to the road and told her "Farewell." I grab the gun, running in the felids to him Shogo on his knees. He seems to be smiling. I believe it him finding the truth about the system.

I pointed my gun at his head. And I knew this for a fact, once I pulled that trigger there was no going back. And so I did, I pulled the trigger and Makishima was dead. And I was a fugitive.

For so many years, I was running to different places where there were no drones or scanners. One day I read one of Makishima's books. I didn't want even want to read it. But that's when Shogo told that I want to know about the system. His goal was to bring the system down; however, in order to do that he to cause a riot of people. However, I feel that I can try and take the system down. But no in a fashion that he did.

But I feel it's going to take time.

_**(3 months later)**_

The Sybil System was destroyed. Shogo was right about the true. It was horrific sight. There were brains everywhere. It felt scary. Luckily, with help of Akane and the others, we're able to destroy the system. There was no trace of brain left. I looked at Akane. "We did it." she said. She felt a sigh of relief. After all she was the one who saw the system as well. "Yeah. It's over." I was free from the system and I wasn't a fugitive anymore.

"So what is going to happen to the city?" I asked her. "We humans are going to change I'm sure of it." I smiled at her and grasp her hand and look up at the burning building. The downfall of the Sybil System and the Start of a New Beginning.


End file.
